1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filter, and more particularly relates to a filter for removing solid particles from a fluid.
In fluid used to lubricate automatic transmissions, such as those connected to internal combustion engines, it has been found that metal particles which are shed by elements of the transmissions during normal wear and tear act in an abrasive manner and are therefore damaging to the transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art arrangements for removing such particles have included the location of a small magnet in the transmission housing. However, such an arrangement is capable of removing only a very small percentage of metal particles, as most of the fluid does not come within the effective range of the magnet.
The use of magnets in filters for the lubricating oil of internal combustion engines is known. In GB 2042360A, there is disclosed a disposable filter in which is located a magnet. However, the magnet is located in an area which is not subject to the full flow of the oil, and thus is not likely to be very effective in removing metal particles from the oil. In addition, the oil flow is not through the casing of the filter, but enters and leaves at the same end thereof.
For the abovementioned reasons, the filter of GB 2042360A would not be suitable for removing particles from automatic transmission fluid, as it is essential that such a filter rapidly removes metal particles in the fluid, to prevent damage occuring to complex automatic transmission equipment.